The Wandering Edd of Time
by A Writing Wanderer
Summary: Ed Edd N Eddy and the rest of the gang go through life together in the cul-de-sac. Watching them grow and mature. But Edd soon starts to get his life on track, getting a job, etc. The most mind twisting and dramatic experience happens for him, and soon every weird event that happened in his teens was now answered.
1. Chapter 1

The Wandering Edd of Time

It was another normal day in the cul-de-sac. Eddy was thinking of another scam while Ed was reading his comic book. I was reading about Stephen Hawking's research about time and space. I was really interested in his work and how time and space works, you know physics and such. I'm even thinking about doing it as my future career. But that's a long way ahead of me. Anyhow Eddy was pacing back and forth thinking of another "clever" scam to rob everyone's money. His scams almost never work but we always try. All just for a jaw breaker.

"Aha!" Eddy screams across Ed's room.

"What? Another scam?" I ask.

"Heck yeah and this time it'll work." He said with a grin

We spent almost all day building this giant scam Eddy thought of. It was actually a good and fun idea, which is pretty weird for Eddy to think of. He explained that his scams never work because his greed got in the way and they always failed. This time he actually wanted to make a scam fun. So we built a mini race track and built race karts. It wasn't anything too big but it was something. We built the track in Rolf's yard, so it was pretty big. There were nine karts, one for everyone in the cul-de-sac. The karts were cheap but they were good enough for racing. The tires were inflatable, and the kart was made of wood. We didn't open the race track for two days. We checked and went over everything again and again to make sure nothing bad happens.

Finally on Friday, we opened and everyone in the cul-de-sac was waiting and waiting, to see what will go wrong. Eddy appeared in front of everyone screaming,

"EVERYONE! Welcome to The Ed's Track!" he said as he opened the gates to Rolf's yard. Everyone had a surprised look on their faces to see that it was well done. The track was smoothed and leveled out, the karts looked good enough to handle anyone's weight, and the biggest thing that threw them off was that Eddy didn't ask for money. He said he wanted to have fun. Everyone now started to think differently of Eddy after that. Everyone rushed in and got in their karts. Ed stood in front of everyone, having a race flag in his hand. He motioned it downwards and everyone raced off. Kevin was in first, Johnny in second, Eddy in third, me in fourth, Rolf fifth, Sarah sixth, Nazz seventh and Jimmy last. Eddy was trying to catch up and almost did but Kevin cut him off. He looked back with a smirk. I got in third, and Rolf was now behind Sarah. Ed stood over and watched to make sure no one did anything cheesy. We almost spent the whole day racing, we took breaks to eat and drink water and chat, and everyone was like a family. We were no longer viewed as scammers, we were all friends. It was about to be seven and we were still racing. Eddy in first and I was in second, Kevin was in third, Nazz fourth, Rolf fifth, Jimmy sixth, Sarah seventh, and Johnny last. Last because he let Plank drive.

"Come on buddy we're getting' close!" Johnny screamed to Plank, who stood motionless. I was about to enter first, until in the corner of my eye I saw a man standing next to Ed, I couldn't really see but it was definitely someone I haven't seen before. Ed didn't notice, he kept smiling and cheering everyone on. I kept my eyes locked on that man, in my blurred vision all I could see on him was a black hoodie and jeans. As my eyes were locked I didn't see in front of me and almost hit the railings. I lost control and started doing donuts. I finally stopped after hitting the railings. Everyone stopped and ran to me.

"Are you okay?!" asked Nazz.

"Duuuude that was awesome!" Johnny said

"Bro you sure you're good?" Kevin questioned. All I did was slowly got out of the car and looked to Ed, who was running over here. The man was gone. I shook my head and tried to focus.

"Agh yeah I'm fine folks. Just got crazy haha" I claimed. Everyone laughed of relief.

"Well it is getting a bit late for our parents we should go home." Said Jimmy. Everyone nodded and headed home. Eddy and I slept over at Ed's house. We walked in and headed to his room. He laid out comics, horror and monster movies, snacks, and drinks everywhere. He planned for this night already.

"Wow Ed you sure know how to plan a night." Eddy said with a quirked look

"Yup I planned this whole night for us!" Ed said. I stood quiet, still shocked about what I saw on the track. Eddy patted me on the back

"What's wrong sockhead?" He asked.

"Ah, nothing just still shocked about that crash." I said.

"Oh ha yeah that seemed pretty bad. The spinning especially, I would've thrown up." He said, rubbing his belly. I gave a light laugh. I guess I was just seeing things. He couldn't have just disappeared like that. I soon forgot about that whole thing after we started eating snacks, reading comics and watching movies all night. After we watched about three movies, we decided to star gaze on Ed's roof. We can see the stars really well from here. We have a clear view of the stars with no trees in the way or buildings. We all laid down and stared.

"Hey Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think there is something out there that we can't understand?"

"My, that's something I never heard from you before." I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess this kind of stuff gets me wondering."

"Well Eddy, I don't know the answer to that. The human mind is capable of doing a lot of things and there are still things we don't know we can do. Out there is like a giant fantasy world. We don't know what's out there, there could be a lot of things we can't understand yet. That's why it seems like a fantasy land. There is so much unexplained stuff and unknown things out there for billions of miles and there are over trillions of stars and trillions of things and ideas that all seem it comes from a story book. It's filled with a lot of wonders, Eddy. It's almost limitless. So much color and things to learn and explore, but we may never know what's beyond the beyond. There are limits to what man can do." I looked over at Eddy, with his eyes shut. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Did I just rant to myself? I still laughed a little. I sat up, and stood still. Watching the moon and stars. Then something like a shooting star ran across below the moon. It wasn't too big or did it leave a long trail. Just a slow, drag across the sky. And it disappeared. I looked over at Ed, and Eddy. Both sleeping. I was happy to have them as friends, and everyone else in the cul-de-sac. I hoped that we will all stick together, and will still be friends in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was slammed against the lockers, and I blew out air out of my lungs.

"Dumb ass give me your homework or I'll beat your ass!" the bully said. I was in a fight between this bully in my high school named James. He was a low life, stupid guy. He always did something bad and always asking for trouble. Barely showed up for his classes and all sorts of things. We were in one class together and he forgot to do his homework. This time he needed it or he'll fail the class. So he went on to find me the "straight A student" to give him my homework. I hesitated and refused and he got mad and started to fight. He picked me up and pinned me against the locker. A whole crowd stood around us and watched. No teachers walked by.

"All right, looks like I'm kicking your ass!" He put his arm back, and I closed my eyes for the worst. I was suddenly dropped as James was knocked over, he was on the ground, cold. I didn't know what happened, but thank God I wasn't the one on the ground. Everyone around me was confused as well and people started asking questions

"Did someone throw something at him?"

"Must've been a ghost oooooh."

"Is he okay?"

I looked around, and everyone was staring at me and him. I was so confused as to what happened. But I was pretty sure someone threw something. I did hear something hit his face.

"Whoever threw that thank you…" I said. Everyone started to cheer bit by bit. Some pat me on the back, and some just complimented. Nothing too big. But soon the teachers came by and saw the scene and told me to go to the office. I sat patiently in the office waiting to be called.

"Edd, the principal will see you now." The receptionist said. I walked over to the principal's office and sat down in his chair. He looked at me, and looked down.

"So uh what happened?"

"I was going to my next classroom when James asked me if I could let him have my homework. I said no but he didn't take it that way so he pinned me against the lockers and was about to punch me until someone threw something at him."

"Who threw it?" He asked

"I have no idea, I couldn't tell through the crowd of people." He looked at me for a while, and tried to understand my explanation.

"All right, if that's what you say so. I'll have James come up here when he wakes up and a few other witnesses." He gestured me out and I walked to my classroom. Man what a hectic morning.

I was in high school now, sophomore. I was in Peach Creek High School, with the whole gang. Everyone was a little more mature and grown up now. The past years were fun and they still are but we're getting older and soon we'll start life so we are mostly focusing on our work. Since I started school I had straight A's. Never went below that. All in honors too. The gang had good grades as well, not a straight A+ but A's and B's. And I was still thinking of having my career in time physics. I kept reading the work of Stephen Hawking who had some theories and ideas about it and it gets me really interested. So I might head into that field if I am committed to it.

I reached my classroom, and I see the teacher standing behind his desk, stopping mid sentence.

"I uh, went to the principal's office." I said. She nodded and told me to sit down. I sat next to Eddy and Ed was behind me. Rolf and Johnny were the only people in our group who had the same class this period. We always paired up in groups. Eddy kept looking at me as if I got a new haircut.

"You got into a fight huh?" He asked.

"Not really, I didn't fight. Someone threw something at James and it stopped the whole thing." I explained

"Eeehh whatever James deserved it. That dumb ass." Eddy said.

"EDD! Did you get punched?" Ed said, worryingly,

"Heh no. Thankfully not." I reassured him. He sat back down and with relief.

"Okay class please now open your science book to page 129. Today we are opening a new chapter. It's all about physics and such. We'll be studying through Newtons Laws, gravity, space, etcetera etcetera." I got a shock of excitement, and Eddy noticed it and rolled his eyes. I looked over at him with a smile and he gave a soft smile.

"Now today we'll be discussing time in physics. First off, we'll talk about the units measured in time. Anyone know what is it?" I raised my hand quick, and I look around and no one else raised it.

"Kinda shocked, it's pretty easy everyone. What is it Edd?"

"The second." I answered

"Right. The 'second' is from the SI, International System of Units. Now the definition of the second is the dura-

"Duration of 9,192, 631,770 periods of the radiation corresponding to the transition between the two hyperfine levels of the ground state of the caesium 133 atom." I interrupted. The teacher looked at me in awe, and everyone else was shocked I knew the answer that well.

"Well uhh..yes you're right..say Edd have you done this before or did someone tell you?" She asked

"No, no one told me but I do study a lot in the field of physics." I responded

"How much do you know?" She asked.

"I know quite a bit." She looked at me in amazement.

"All right come see me after class I got something for you." She said. Then I waited, for the end of class. I still answered and explained most of her questions, and most of the kids looked at me as if I was Isaac Newton. The bell finally rang, and Eddy woke up from his desk. Ed closed his notebook filled with drawings.

"Hey sockhead we'll wait for you at lunch." Eddy said

"All right see you there.'' I walked to the teacher and asked for why she wanted me to stay after class.

"I see that today you are advanced at physics than I thought. Even more than me. You explained stuff I couldn't. So after all that I just wanted to tell you that there is a program for high school students to study at universities for projects in labs. You will need to sign some papers but after that you will start your studies at what project you'd like to go for." She handed me a paper about Peach Creek University and their programs and that they were accepting high school students to help.

"I'll definitely sign up. When do I start?"

"If you sign up today then next week you'll go to the university two days a week. Tuesdays and Thursdays." She explained. This could mean a lot to me. If I sign up for this It'll look good on my high school record and I could get into college easier and have more recommendations. I grabbed the paper and headed to lunch.

I saw everyone at one big lunch table, eating and laughing. I sat down next to Eddy, and Kevin started to ask what happened. I explained the whole thing to the table and they all nodded and some laughed.

"Good James got what he needed." Sarah said

"I hated that kid. Always trying to hit on me." Nazz said

"Well watcha got there sockhead?" Eddy said grabbing my paper.

"University program? You already going to university?" he asked

"Haha just for a project. I have to see what kinds of projects there are and if I find one I like I can go for it." He shrugged me off.

"Damn already getting into the big stuff." He said, patting my shoulder. I reached for my milk, and noticed a little bit of milk came out. I was going to wipe it up but something caught my eye. I looked up and looked behind Kevin, I saw the same man I saw years ago at the race track. I froze, this time he was clear to see but it was still harder to figure out who he was since so many people are walking passed him. I still saw his blue jeans and jacket, and he was wearing a black beanie. He had some hair coming out of his beanie, but I still couldn't make out his face. I got up and started walking to him. I lightly pushed people away to move faster, and I saw him closer and closer. I was about to reach for him, but then someone shoved into me.

"Whoa sorry bro." he said. I nodded and when I walked through the crowd he vanished…again. All I saw was the big window plane and the gloomy gray sky with the trees in front. The wind blew leaves off the trees, making a pile below.

"Hey sockhead! Quit being a weirdo and eat your lunch!" Eddy said. I nodded, and walked back.

I went home, and told my parents about the program. They both agreed it will look good on me and will benefit me in the future. That night I went through the many programs they had. They had nanotechnology projects, chemical engineering projects, mechanical engineering projects, etc. I kept looking through until I found one that I saw interesting. Nanotechnology "Iron Man" project. Nanotechs are making armor for the military that will make a turn in history if they succeed. They are researching the mantis shrimp for this, mostly because in its arms it has two giant balls for attacking. It is one of the hardest things in the world and can crack through a lot of things. They researched why this is and it is because the mantis shrimp has 360 degrees of turning its layers on the ball making it almost unbreakable. I was about to sign up for this, until something crashed against my room window. I jumped, startled, and the papers went on the floor. I looked out and saw no one or anything. Must've been a bird. As I picked up my papers, the project paper was turned over as it fell and landed in the physic category. I looked through and saw something that really caught my eye. Project Time Travel. I read the bio about it and it is something meant for me. I quickly signed up for the project and mailed it to the university

"Hurry up Edd!" Eddy yelled to me outside my house. I didn't realize how late I was sleeping so I quickly got up and changed and went out to walk to school with Ed and Eddy. It was the next Monday, and I was waiting anxiously for the approval letter to the university. I went through the mail before we left, and brought it with me. I went through the mail as Eddy was talking about something. I sped through the mail, and saw the letter to the university. I stopped and opened it. I read and I looked at Eddy and Ed.

"What is it?" Ed asked. I hugged them both, screaming

"I got in!"


	3. Chapter 3

When I got the acceptance letter for getting in the project, I couldn't hold my excitement. All day and night I was jumping around in the best mood I've been. Everyone was proud of me, and I think I got a little too annoying with my excitement. I started on Tuesday, and I was a nervous. A sophomore going to a university? That's kinda uncommon to think about. Plus the people there are ten years older than I am so it is a little nerve reckoning. But I'll try my best to stay calm.

I got up an hour before my alarm went off. I was too excited to sleep. I got up groggily, and changed into my everyday wear. I went out my room, walking slowly through the house. I was tired, and I couldn't open my eyes all the way. I looked outside my window and I saw the sun barely rising. I saw the clouds slowly form, reflecting off light from the sun making a beautiful color. The sky was clear and could still see some stars left. Light breezes blew the leaves off the tree, slowly going through the cul-de-sac and gently going down. I almost fell asleep looking outside my window, but I regained conscious and walked to the kitchen to eat cereal. I grabbed a bowl and got a box of cereal out of the pantry. I sat down and watched the news. Nothing too dramatic or serious was happening today, just some minor stuff. I looked over at the clock and saw that I had at least 40 more minutes until I go to school. Why did I wake up so early? I sighed and look down at my bowl of cereal, watching it float around in the milk. I howling breeze swept through the cul-de-sac and made me turn to the window. I saw a man walking outside, looking around the cul-de-sac. I instantly jumped up and ran to my window. It was the same man as before, standing there just looking. As if he is revisiting something. He still had the jeans and hoodie with his beanie. He looked about 5'10 tall and lean. He wasn't too skinny, he looked like he had some build on him. I opened my window, this time he won't get away. I was going to scream his name, and consult him of who he was. I opened my mouth, but as soon as I did my alarm went off in my room, and it scared me. I quickly turned around, almost having a heart attack. But I quickly looked back and the man was gone. Again.

Ed and Eddy showed up at my house and we walked halfway to school. I still walked with them but not all the way. I had to take a right turn to go to the university and they had to take a left.

"So what are ya gonna do anyways?" Eddy asked.

"Well I will be helping the scientists there with anything they need."

"Like what? Make you clean the room?" he said with a laugh.

"Ha, maybe. If we end up doing a messy experiment." I responded, sharing his laugh.

"Edd will you be making any monsters?" Ed said, with worry.

"Hahaha, no. We'll just be researching a lot and figuring out formulas and equations."

"Oh thank God." Ed said.

"But what exactly will you be doing?" Eddy asked.

"Well we'll all be working and researching how to time travel. It sounds silly but this project may get somewhere of proving it is true." I answered.

"Ha, I bet you $10 that won't happen." He bargained.

"All right let's see who will win." I said

"Might as well give it to me now because time traveling sounds something too advanced for us right now."

"It is true, but maybe in the future when we have more knowledge of it." I said, shaking his hand. He gave me a smirk, and a playful smack on the back of my head. I rubbed my head, looking at Eddy with a grin. Ed looked happy, and was expressing it through grabbing us both and hugging us to death.

We all separated ways, and I headed off to Peach Creek University. I reached the entrance, and was amazed at how big the whole campus was. I saw hundreds of kids walk around and hundreds more are still arriving. I looked around and saw more than dozens of buildings. In the center of it all was like a giant park. It had pathways, and a lot of grass. Small, to tall trees everywhere, a fountain, and benches. All the pathways leaded to a maze of buildings. There was engineering buildings, science buildings, anatomy buildings, etc. I headed for the science section of the university, and I got completely lost. Even a section of the university seemed like a giant city. I looked around and saw so many different subjects of science. Chemistry, nanotechnology, biology, but I couldn't find the physics. I was about to ask someone but I realized I was already getting looks. People looked at me as if I was out of place. I don't blame them, I was. I went up to what looked like a teacher and asked where the physics building was.

"Oh I actually teach there I can show you." He said. I said thank you and followed him.

"So are you here to ask someone about something or are you visiting your brother or sister or anything of the sort?"

"I'm attending here." I said. He looked at me with a surprise.

"Really? Are you in high school?"

"Yes, I am. I am a sophomore."

"Wait, Edd right?" I nodded and he soon had a face of realization.

"Oooh okay you're one of my students! For the project. It is really good to finally meet you. It's crazy for someone your age to be here and actually help with a project. Most get rejected, even if they get straight A's. But your record was better than all of our applicants." He shook hands with me and I nodded.

"Thank you. It is really an honor to be working here with smart people it's crazy for me to be here."

"Well I hope you are prepared. We got a full day." He said as he led me into the building. The building inside was so big, it almost seem as if it was an office building. It had its own reception office, and there was a door that led to all of the rooms. The reception room was very formal. Everything looked so expensive, like it was a million dollar house instead of a reception room. He led me through the door, and we walked down a hallway.

"This entire building is for the purpose of physics. Everything we do here is physics. Every room here is about physics. They have their own project they work on. Our room is on the second floor." He said as we walked up

"It isn't an entire classroom filled with students, projects only allow about 10-15 students. High school or normal students from here. You're the first sophomore ever to be here" We both reached our laboratory, and entered in. All the students here stopped talking and looked in our direction.

"Good morning everyone, our new student from Peach Creek High is here. Please make him feel welcome." Everyone said high and shook hands. They all introduced themselves to me/

"Hi I'm Christian."

"I'm Lily"

"I'm Jacob"

"Yo bro I'm Anthony."

"Hello, my name is Lexie."

"Hey, I'm Timothy."

"And I'm Julia." They all greeted and stood back again. I guess they are waiting for me to introduce myself. I cleared my throat.

"Hello, my name is Eddward, with two D's. My friends call me Double D or Edd. But you can call me which ever." I introduced. They all said "Hi Double D" and I figured they'd like calling me that from now on.

"And I am Mr. Newly." The teacher turned to me.

"Now that we all introduced ourselves, let's explain everything to Edd and get to work." We all sat in our seats. I sat next to Jacob. A dirty blonde, tall, and blue eyed guy. He seemed pretty cool. One of those kids who would be popular. Across from me was Lexie and Julia. Lexie was a light brown hair girl. She was a little short and had black eyes. She was pretty, and looked like she knew Jacob. Julia was a black hair girl. She was average height, with brown eyes, and was also cute. To my left was Anthony and Timothy. Anthony was a black, bed hair man with black eyes. He seemed pretty cool and chilled out. Didn't look like those guys who would go crazy for parties and such. Timothy was next to him. Timothy had long brown hair. Like, really long. Longer than Julia's hair. He had brown eyes and was pretty skinny. Across from them was Christian and Lily. Christian had short black hair slicked to the left. He also had black eyes. He was average height, and dressed casually. Next to him was Lily. Lily was a cute, short hair girl. She had black hair but she had dyed streaks of golden brown. Looked really cute on her. She was short, and seemed really nice.

Mr. Newly was a tall, short black hair man. He wore a white long sleeve with a black tie and black suit pants. He seemed he was in his mid-forties. For about two hours he explained safety procedures and rules. Always wear goggles, don't eat anything in an experiment etc. There weren't that much rules. Only turn in your work in time was the only serious one. For the rest of the hour he explained what I will do. I was doing less than I expected. I was only helping by setting up experiments, helping with some papers, work, etc. I wasn't exactly part of the project. Which I thought sucked but hey I got to be happy with what I got. For the rest of the day he showed equations and expressions on the board along with formulas and such. I wasn't doing them, because it was too advanced for me but I was already working out the answer in my head. For what seemed like hours, the students were still working while I was sorting papers. I already had the answer but no one else did. The teacher got up from his desk and asked who had the answer. No one had it.

"No one? I thought you guys would get this. Even though this is more advanced. I'll show yo—" he stopped talking after I took a marker and showed my work of the problem. I showed everyone step by step what I did without speaking. I kept writing across the board and almost used up the entire board. I finished and put the marker down. Everyone looked amazed, and the teacher was astonished. He checked over the work and looked at me with awe.

"You solved it?" he said

"Yeah I did. I worked it in my head while I was sorting the papers." All the students looked in amazement, and the teacher still looked at the work

"Okay, so it looks like you're smarter than you are. I don't know how you figured it out, but you can be a great asset to this project if you continue to be here." He said.

"Of course I will." I said. Everyone cheered, and I was glad I was part of something I wanted to do for a long time.

I walked back to the cul-de-sac, and saw everyone was hanging out playing some mini games. Eddy and Ed still made these fun things that were once called scams. He no longer asked for money for his inventions or anything he made. And from that point everyone looked at him differently. They were all sliding around the cul-de-sac with wheels at the bottom of their feet. I walked up and greeted everyone

"Ayyyee the man is back!" Kevin screamed. I looked up and saw everyone run to me.

"Hello son of a shepherd! Rolf would like to introduce you to EdWheel that your dear friend made."

Rolf said. I looked at what they were wearing, and it was two small wheels hooked on their shoes. Eddy walked towards me and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Yup I made these suckers while you were gone still. EdWheel! It's simply wheels hooked to your shoes. And it acts like roller skates but I guess it's more flexible and more maneuverable."

"Geez you and your ideas Eddy. They are always fun." I said tiringly. I was tired from school today. We had a lot of hard physic problems and we would spend at least two hours on each question.

"Well let's wake you up with some fun!" Eddy grabbed some wheels and grabbed my feet. Put two on each foot, and shoved me off.

"Whoaa!" I yelled. It was harder to control than I thought. I kept falling after trying to skate. Johnny skated to me and laughed.

"Haha don't worry! Plank says you'll get better if you keep trying!" he said. I got up and tried to gain balance. I slowly skated and soon got the hang of it. Soon I could go faster and make sharper turns. Everyone was mostly playing tag and I got in the middle of it when I was "it"

"Run from Double D!" Sarah said playfully. Everyone skated away but I chased them. They all laughed and yelled with thrill. I was about to tag Ed, but then he took a sharp left and escaped.

"Oh it's on then!" I said. I skated towards Rolf, and he screamed.

"Do not chase the son of a shepherd! Nana will not like it!" he screamed. I got closer and closer until I tagged him" He fell and laughed.

"Ohoho! Rolf is it!" Rolf said. He then chased after Jimmy who screamed and skated away fast. We were all laughing and screaming with joy. We all skated until it got dark and cloudy. It started to rain and soon we all sighed.

"Oh why does it have to rain now?!" Nazz said.

"Well we can do this tomorrow if it clears up." Jimmy said. We all agreed.

"Kevin, Jimmy, Johnny my boys we will go to my house and feast! I prepared meat from my country!" Rolf said.

"I don't know last time your "meat" looked like alien meat. We all laughed and so did Rolf.

"Okay then Sarah lets go to my house just hang." Nazz said. Sarah agreed. We were all exchanging invites to go somewhere to eat or just hang out at their house. Eddy, Ed and I were gonna go to Ed's house to watch his movies. It's perfect weather to watch a movie with popcorn and sodas. We were all gonna leave until three teens reached out cul-de-sac. We all stopped and stared at their direction. As we waited more, we all got wet. And we soon started to feel heavy with all the water in our clothes. As they got closer we saw James and two other kids we didn't know. We all had an angry look on him.

"Well well if it isn't the cocks-of-the-sac?" James insulted.

"Hey stop talking shit that's supposed to come out of your ass." Kevin scowled back.

"Hey shut the hell up kid!" one of the unknown teen said.

"Why are you here? Go away we don't want trouble!" Nazz said.

"Nazz, babe chill." James said as he got closer to Nazz. Nazz backed away and Rolf stepped forward.

"We shall not like trouble. Now leave or Rolf will release my anger on you." Rolf said seriously

"Oh I'm so scared please don't!" James mocked. The trio laughed, but we all had a stern look.

"Why are you here?" Eddy asked.

"Well were here to teach you guys not to with James." One of the teens said.

"Hey that wasn't Edd! Someone else threw something at you!" Ed spoke up

"Does it matter now? I failed because of him and I'm suspended now! This would've never happened if he lend me his homework." James yelled. We all stood in the rain, water dripping off of us. The rain made the scene more intense, and we seemed ready to fight.

"So what are you gonna do? It's nine against three." Johnny challenged.

"Oh I'm confident I can take you all out." James said with a suspicious grin. James isn't a good kid. He is always bad and likes it. I was worried because it feels like he came prepared and was carrying something. That could explain why he is so confident. He does all sorts of drugs and drinks, always gets in fights and never listens to the teachers. So he might have some kind of weapon on him and I wouldn't be surprised if he did because of how bad he was but to use it against us is scary.

"Oh screw off you won't do a thing!" Eddy said.

"Sorry pipsqueak I can't hear you from down there!" He insulted. This got him mad and was eager to fight. I wanted to tell everyone to back off but they're too deep into their own anger. Talking them out wouldn't help. Kevin, Eddy and Rolf stepped up and the three of them did the same. They locked eyes, and didn't even blink. James was looking at Kevin, the other teen at Rolf and the last at Eddy. The one Eddy was facing was about the same height as him, and Kevin was as tall as James, and Rolf was buffer than the guy he was facing. James looked at Kevin and then spit in his face. Kevin wiped off the spit and in an instant punched him in the face as hard as he could. He was set back, holding his jaw. Eddy then punched his opponent and he couldn't react fast enough and he was already getting beaten on the ground. Rolf simply punched his opponent in the stomach and made him trip to the ground. I was going to go help, but then I soon felt two hands on my shoulders. I saw a teen I didn't know bring me down to the ground. He was about to stomp on my face but I dodged out of it and got back up. I saw that six more guys came behind us and started to take out the rest of us. Everyone was struggling to fight them off, and eager to help each other. The teen tried to punch me but I luckily kept dodging them. I soon kneed him in the stomach and punched him. I saw Johnny smack a guy with Plank and sent him to the ground.

"Nice one Plank!" Johnny said. He went to help Sarah who was getting attacked by a big woman. They both started to handle her easier. Jimmy was doing well, fighting the guys off of Nazz. As she helped as well. It all became one giant fight, and I didn't know who was winning. I kept punching the guy I was facing and he became less and less conscious. He then dodged and punched me square in the face. I fell back a little and saw another punch hit me, and another. I couldn't handle any more punches, until I saw Ed pick him up and throw him on the ground. Ed picked me up and told me to focus

"Come on Double D we got this!" he cheered. The guy got up again and went for Ed. Ed simply kicked him in the face and he went down. I looked behind me and saw Rolf, Kevin, and Eddy handle the trio well. I then saw everyone fighting back and winning. We were winning, and they had no chance of coming back anymore. Then two guys got off of Sarah and Johnny, and went straight for me and Ed. I regained my balance and went for them. Ed tackled the guy next to mine, and started beating him. The teen tried to tackle me but slipped from the rain. I punched him and he stepped back. We started to have a fight straight out of a kung fu movie. We dodged, blocked and hit each other like we were black belts. The rain made it harder to move in our clothes, and harder to not slip. I kept punching him and he kept punching me. I felt blood run down my face, cuts opening up, and bruises starting to form. We kept going at each other intensely. I soon got him down on the ground, defenseless. I punched his face one after another and saw his face get bloodied up. My anger took control of me and I couldn't stop. I gave one hard punch, and another, and another. I lifted my fist high, the rain going down on his bruised and bloody face, and stopped mid-way. Everyone stopped, and turned to Eddy, Rolf and Kevin. Eddy and his opponent stopped fighting, so did Rolf. All we saw was Kevin frozen in place. I looked down and saw a knife impaled in his stomach. Blood came down and hit the floor, and Kevin just stood there. James was surprised, and shocked. He couldn't move as well.

Kevin looked down, and let go of James. He held his hands, and tried to pull it out. James pulled it out forcefully, and Kevin coughed out blood. He went down, and went lifeless. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Kevin.

"KEVIN!" Rolf said. He pushed the teen off of him and ran to him. So did Eddy. They let them run to Kevin, since they were shocked as well. Everyone had a horrible look on their face, and all started to tear. James was still there, holding the knife where it was stabbed through.

"Fuck James! Why?!" one teen said. James said nothing. He looked at Kevin's body and he was horrid.

"We need to go now!" One teen said. He pulled James away from the scene, and so did all of his friends. We all stood still, with the rain hitting us. No one talked, no one even breathed.

"Kevin…" Nazz said with tears in her eyes. Everyone started to slowly cry, and scream out his name.

"KEVIN NOOO!" Ed screamed. He ran to him with Eddy and Rolf. Everyone walked toward Kevin without saying anything. Their tears spoke for them. I slowly walked towards him, the rain being the only sound produced. I looked down and saw blood come out of his belly, and his mouth. Blood started to spread around the water, making it all red. Nazz broke down, and so did Sarah. Everyone else just stood in horror with tears. I couldn't talk or move. I had a big lump in my throat and couldn't think.

"Kevin…no…." Rolf said. He got on his knees.

"God dammit no Kevin!" Eddy screamed. I couldn't believe it…Kevin is dead. One of my best friends was dead. I could not explain how traumatized I was how scared I was how horrified I was and how depressed I was by just seeing that. He was one of the greatest friends I had. He was a good person and was going to do many great things. And it all…went away.

"No…please…" I said, clenching my fists.

I got on the ground and smashed the ground.

"KEEEVVIINN!"


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 8 AM, tired. I slowly got up from my bed and looked out my window. It was still rainy, and gloomy. I checked my phone and saw I had a message from Eddy

"Come over to Ed's house"

I put my phone down and groaned. I already know Ed made breakfast but he's not much of a cook. I got up and changed, wearing a gray hoodie and black sweats. It was a cold, Saturday morning. I walked across the cul-de-sac to Ed's house, watching the soft rain pour down. I tried to wake up, before heading inside his house or i'll fall asleep at the table. I walked in and immediatly smelled the best pancakes ever. I followed the smell and saw Ed flipping pancakes and Eddy setting up the table. Sarah was on the couch, watching the news.

"Morning sockhead." Eddy said

"Morning." I replied

Ed looked over to me with a smile, and continued with his pancakes. I sat down at the table quietly, waiting patiently for my pancakes. The pancakes smell good, they usually smell like his room. I saw that Eddy already made coffee, and was pouring some for me. I took a sip and sighed. I looked down, watching my own reflection. Its been 2 days after James attacked Kevin with a knife, and the whole cul-de-sac is still shocked. After he was stabbed we called 911, and he was taken to the hospital. The police questioned us all, wondering what happened. We explained the situation fully, and they went after James and his friends. They arrested them all, and let us go free. They ruled it "self defense" even though we started the fight. But under the circumstances it was passed on. We have been visiting Kevin at the hospital for the past few days, and I was helping with his homework, I didn't want him failing. But I just can't stop thinking about one specific thing that day. I saw that guy again, he wasn't there during the fight, but i saw him clearly as the cops came. I was sitting down at the curb, with a blanket over me, watching the police sirens light up the neighborhood. Behind a cop car I saw him, standing there in the rain. The colors of the sirens helped me see his face, and saw he had a bit of a beard. Then he put his hands in his pockets, putting his head down making it harder to see his face. A police man patted my back and asked if I was okay, and I replied yes. I turned back and he was gone. Again.

But why is that man always there? With every event thats happened he always shows up. I started thinking everything through, but it was soon cut off by a pancake landing on my plate. Ed said,

"Breakfast is ready!"

Sarah got up fast and sat down, and so did Eddy. Ed pour3d syrup for all of us, and we started to eat. I was scared to taste it, but I was surprised that it didn't taste gross. It was actually good.

"Ed what did you put in these pancakes they are really good." I asked

"Oh I read the instructions on the back of the box" he replied. I looked at him and chuckled. He actually learned something.

Everyone was finished with their breakfast, and was sitting on the couch. I stayed at the table, drinking my coffee. I kept looking outside, checking if that man would be there. I was soon interrupted by Eddy, saying

"Come on sockhead we're going to see Kevin."

"Oh, right." I replied

We all exited the house and started heading to the hospital. The rain was still calm, but as we got closer to the hospital, it started pouring harder. We quickly ran inside the hospital, and sat in the waiting room. A nurse looked at us and smiled

"Kevin's this way" she said. Everyone already knows why we are here. We followed her to Kevin's room, where he sat up eating his breakfast. He smiled and said

"Hey dweebs, how's it hanging?"

"We're doing fine, but how are you?" Eddy asked

"Oh me? Come on you know im a tough guy." Kevin smirked. Kevin got lucky, the knife just cut through some flesh, luckily no organs were injured but it was still fatal as he lost alot of blood. He started feeling better a day after the incident.

"Doctor told me I can get out of here by the end of the month." Kevin announced

"Really?" Ed asked excitedly

"Yeah, I'll be good as new." He said

I looked at him with a sigh of relief, and turned to the window, seeing the rain come down harder than before. We all sat and talked with him for a couple hours before heading home. I was still deep in thought, wondering about the guy. I kept analyzing what I knew about him, but I barely had anything to work with. I sighed and heard a honk, quickly turning to it. I saw a car coming straight for me, but I was pushed by something. I landed on my butt and heard

"Watch out next time dumbo"

I wanted to say thank you but the car pulled over and the man started to apologize but i reassured him. I turned back and saw that the guy disappeared, and came to a conclusion that he was the guy who kept showing up and vanishing. I was tired of calling him "that man" so, I decided to give him a nickname. The Peach Creek Ghost.


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

I know it has been a long time but know that i will continue this story and for a long time too. I may not upload everyday but I will get this story done even if no one reads it. But i love writing it. So hopefully you enjoy my story and stay tuned for more


	6. Chapter 5

I stared at the whiteboard in class, with a pencil in my mouth and with my feet raised up on the desk, keeping my balance. I was in my history, trying to pay attention but things keep crossing my mind. The Peach Creek Ghost, Kevin, James, the lab, etc. I couldn't keep up with any if it and I was lost. I was mostly thinking about the ghost, analyzing all the data in my head, wondering why he even existed, why he eve-

"Eddward!" The teacher yelled. I almost fell out of my seat as I tried sitting normally. I regain my balance and started to pay attention.

"Please pay attention, this will be important." He told me. I nodded slowly and watched him teach. I looked over at the windows and sighed, watching the leaves fall down.

"I hope everything will be okay" I thought to myself. The bell rang, and everyone quickly ran to lunch. I grabbed my backpack and headed out as well. As I exited the classroom I saw one of James friends walk by. He looked me straight in the eye, with the most threatening look ever. I got a little scared, as I realized he was one of the guys who helped James fight us. Why was he back? I thought all of them were arrested. He started to walk up to me, pushing everyone away. He grabbed me by the collar and pinned me against the locker, hurting my head. I soon felt dizzy, and saw a hand raise up, ready to punch me.

"James says, it ain't over yet." as he launched his fist at me. But then I see someone catch his hand, and push him across the hallway like nothing. I fall, sitting down on the floor wondering who it was. I looked up and saw Rolf, picking me up.

"Ed boy get up! Rolf hopes I got here in time"

"No..you are" I said, weakly. James friend got up and started to go after Rolf now, but Rolf turned around and just pushed him back to the ground hard. Kids started watching, as a fight will start. But for some reason no teachers or security came, which was suspicious.

"I'll make sure all of your friends pay." He said. He lunged himself at Rolf, trying to land a punch, but Rolf dodges it and knees him in the stomach. Jame's friend backs up, holding his stomach, coughing hard.

"Rolf knows I will win, but he also wishes for you to go. Nana doesn't like fights"

" "Oh no Nana! I won't fight I promise i'll be a good boy' " Jame's friend mocks.

"Who gives a fuck, i'm still gonna beat your ass." He says as he comes back at him, landing a punch in his stomach, and a right hook to his face. Rolf pushes him away, as he swipes blood from his nose.

"Oh now you will see what The Son of a Shepard can do." Rolf said. He runs up to him, giving him an uppercut to his face. Blood comes off of him, staining the floor and lockers. Rolf lands another punch, and another all to his face. All the kids were watching but still no security. Rolf throws him on the ground, beaten up. He lays there in pain, as Rolf walks up behind him.

"Ha Rolf has Papa's strongness, he cannot be beaten!" He said proudly.

"Rolf will let the mouse go, or will he want more?" Rolf teases.

"The names Cameron, and I hope you enjoy the hospital with Kevin." Cameron turns around quick, with a pocket knife in his hand. He goes straight for Rolf but he dodges it. He swings again, this time cutting his arm. Rolf screams in pain, but fights throught it. He tries pushing him away but Cameron grabs his arm, pulling him close to his blade. He stabs Rolf, but Rolf dodges it and his arm pays the price. He screams, as I come in and kick Cameron away. He goes on the grounn in pain, as Rolf holds his arm.

"He got Rolf good Ed boy." He said weakly. The security came finally and took James and Rolf away. I didn't get to go with them cause Rolf didn't snitch on me. I sighed in relief and pain, as I heard Eddy and Ed run up to me

"SOCKHEAD! You all right?" Eddy asked. I looked at him and nodded, limping a little. I looked at Ed with a smile, and he just hugged me. I said ow, as I was still in pain.

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

"I'll tell you everything later, all you need to know is James isn't done with us." I said. They both looked at me, as I started to breath hard, and see blackness surround me. My knees felt weak, and my body heavy. I couldn't keep my balance anymore, and I fell to the ground, hearing nothing but a muffled voice, yelling my name. I breathed in fast, trying to stay calm, but everything soon started to fade away, as I felt my last breath come out, and my vision go black.


	7. Chapter 6

I slowly started to open my eyes, seeing nothing but the ceiling lights. I squinted, trying to block some light off. I slowly sit up from the bed, and realized I was in the nurses room. I saw Rolf sitting next to me, with big bandages and wraps over his arm.

"Ah Ed boy, you are awake." Rolf said. I nodded slowly and asked where I was.

"We are in the nurses office, and we got taken care of. The police came and questioned me, but not you since you were in lala land. They asked what happened during the fight and explained everything clearly. The dumb shishka Cameron got arrested, and here we are Ed boy."

"But I don't remember how I got here at all" i remarked.

"Apparently when Cameron pushed you against the locker your head got hit harder than Nana hits. She said it was a..mild concussion? Is that how you say it? Well anyways you were knocked out but she took care of you." As soon as Rolf finished the nurse came in.

"Oh Edd you're awake. I expect that Rolf told you everything." She looks over to Rolf and he nods.

"You just suffered a mild concussion. Just take these pills, they'll help with the headache and make sure you sleep and drink alot of water." She instructed. I took the pills from her and put it in my pocket. She then excused us to go home. Finally I thought. Today has been so already. I looked around the campus and saw nothing but wet concrete and leaves on the floor. It was drizzling, but still cold. Rolf patted my shoulder, giving a smirk.

''We shall see Kevin, tell him the news." He said as we started to walk to the hospital.

When we arrived there the nurse already knew why we were here and told us to go ahead. As we walked down the hallway we could hear a conversation between Kevin and his doctor, but it was all mumbling. We walked in his room, and the doctor saw us. He quickly exited the room with a goodbye. We looked at Kevin, who was eating his lunch.

"Sup guys, you got out of school early." Kevin said. He looked over at Rolf, and then at his arm. He looked shocked, and worried.

"Rolf what happened?!" He demanded.

"That is what we are here to talk about Kevin." We both sat down on his bed and explained everything to him. Beggining to end, with every detail. After we finished Kevin looked stunned. He couldn't believe what happened, and how James isn't done.

"But he's in jail! How long til he gets out?" Kevin asked.

"He gets out in 3 years. Though it should be longer since its attempted murder but since he is young they lowered the years." I explained. We all conversed, trying to figure out the whole mess and what to do. We all agreed on something, that we will need to be prepared at all times. But we shouldn't be so on edge, since all of his friends are in jail. We tried to change topics, to lighten the mood. We brought up Nazz's party and thinking of how it will be.

"I want to go bad." Kevin said.

"You can't leave until the end of the month." I responded. He groaned and continued eating his food. We still talked and laughed at stuff, but after a while I looked over to the hallway and saw the doctors and patients walk by. Just normal people. But then I saw him, the ghost. He walked by fast, but I saw him in what looked like a lab coat and black clothing underneath.

"Hey!" I screamed. I ran to the door, and saw him walking fast. He turned around, and stared. The doctors and patients were blocking the view of him but I wasn't gonna let him go away. I started to walk up behind him, but he kept going faster. He took a left and into a room.

"I got you now." I said. But as I walked into the room I saw nothing but doctors. I tried looking for him but had no luck. I sighed and looked over at the doctors, saying

"No i'm not crazy." I said. I walked out with a frown, and sighed when I looked out the window

"Who are you?" I asked myself. I looked at the trees and watched the leaves fall with the rain. Hearing all the muffled voices in the hosptial. I only knew one thing, is that he's gonna keep coming and coming


End file.
